superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Friday Night Lights Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Films A Blue Sky Studios Production FRIDAY NIGHTS LIGHTS Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) DIRECTED BY Benjamin Gluck CO-DIRECTED BY Jan Pinkava PRODUCED BY Jim Ballantine EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Darla K. Anderson John Lasseter ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Thomas Porter UNIT DIRECTOR Kevin Peaty UNIT PRODUCERS Dan Forster Susan Kapigian ORIGINAL STORY BY Carolyn Bates John Lasseter Joe Ranft SCREENPLAY BY Rich Burns ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED BY W. G. Snuffy Walden SCORE PRODUCED BY Randy Newman VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF *Billy Bob Thornton as Coach Gary Gaines *Lucas Black as Mike Winchell *Garrett Hedlund as Don Billingsley *Derek Luke as James "Boobie" Miles *Jay Hernandez as Brian Chavez *Lee Thompson Young as Chris Comer *Tim McGraw as Charles Billingsley *Connie Britton as Sharon Gaines *Julius Tennon as Coach Freddie James *Connie Cooper as Ms. Winchell *Amber Heard as Maria *Stephen Bishop as Loie Harris *Christian Kane as Brian *Brad Leland as John Aubrey PRODUCTION DESIGNER James Aaron Finch ART DIRECTOR William Cone SUPERVISING EDITOR Jeff Draheim FILM EDITORS Nick Kenway Ken Schretzmann TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Kristina Pace ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Mary Elizabeth Locatell PRODUCTION MANAGERS Leif Green Todd Popp Based on Friday Night Lights: A TOWN, A TEAM, AND A DREAM BY H. G. Bissinger PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Keiji Kishi Kip B. Lewis ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS CHARACTER DESIGN Rune Brandt Bennicke WORKBOOK SUPERVISOR Olivier Adam LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Olivier Adam Marc Camelbeke ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Libby Wilson EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Marvin Petilla CGI SUPERVISOR Matthew Jones BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Piero Sgro CLEAN-UP SUPERVISORS Terry O'Toole Nicole Zarubin INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Michael "Geordie" Pattison SCENE PLANNING & COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Jeanette Manifold DIGITAL DIRECTOR Damian Temporale PAINT SUPERVISOR Ania Forster CHECK & SCAN SUPERVISOR Chris O'Connor STORY STORY MANAGER Mark Nielsen STORY ARTISTS Nick Filippi, Carolyn Gair, Kevin Harkey, Arturo A. Hernandez, Carole Holliday, Larry Leker, Robert J. Lence, Chris Otsuki ADDITIONAL SCREENPLAY MATERIAL BY Jeff Hand and Ruger S.H. Schulman STORY COORDINATOR Adrian Ochoa DESIGN CHARACTER DESIGN Greg T. Guler, Arturo A. Hernandez, Ritsuko Notani VISUAL EFFECTS CONSULTANT David A. Bossert EFX DESIGN Jeffrey L. Howard LOCATION DESIGN Peter J. Deluca, Richard Livingstone, John P. Nevarez, Gang Peng COLOR STYLISTS David A. Rodriguez Jill Stirdivant LAYOUT LAYOUT MANAGERS Laura Leganza Reynolds, Deirdre Warin WORKBOOK ARTISTS Marc Camelbeke, Edward Li, Tony Lovett, Jean Christophe Poulain, Vic Villacorta SENIOR LAYOUT ARTISTS Abeth Dela Cruz, Bill Hodman, Andrew Wolf LAYOUT ARTISTS Archi Bolina, Alex Casin, Zhiqiang Ding, Jason Hand, Arlan S. Jewell, Benoit Le Pennec, Vincenzo Nisco, Gener Ocampo, Stefano Pastorino, Mark Sonntag LAYOUT COORDINATOR Jake Martin CHARACTER ANIMATION ANIMATION MANAGER Chris DiGiovanni SUPERVISOR ANIMATORS Lianne Hughes, Noel Cleary, Adam Murphy, Michael Badman SENIOR ANIMATORS Carol Seidl, Myke Sutherland, Davide Benvenuti, Bernard Derriman, Simon Ashton, Manny Banados, Andrew Brooks, Ian Harrowell, Robert Mason, Andries Maritz ANIMATORS Lily Dell, Deborah Cameron, Nic Debray, Brian Estanislao, Allan Fernando, Romy Garcia, Dawn Lam, Sachio Nishiyama, Royce Ramos, Jocelyn Sy, Nowell Villano, Donna Brockopp, Tom Caulfield, Manuk Chang, Farouk Cherfi, Federico Ferrari, Kayn Garcia, Georges Abolin, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, James McGinlay, Kathie O'Rourke, Gie Santos, Rizaldy Valencia, Richard Bailey, Jerome Co, Jonathan Dower, Warwick Gilbert, Satjit Matharu, Donald Walker, Kevin Wotton ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Ben Morgan, Leonard Ward, Daryl Brougham, Manny De Guzman, Tim Mitchell ANIMATION COORDINATOR Kathleen Relyea EFFECTS ANIMATION SENIOR EFFECTS ANIMATORS Darren Keating, Olivier Malric EFFECTS ANIMATORS Edwin Bocalan, Andrew Burchett, Phoenix Leonard, Michael Leske EFFECTS ASSISTANTS Jon Baker, Carol Bocalan, Ben Grimshaw, Joseroehl De Guzman, Adriano S. Mondala Jr, Stuart Packwood CGI ANIMATION CGI LEAD Lajos Kamocsay CGI ANIMATORS Simon Alberry, Bob Baxter, Aaron Burton, Eric Grimmenstein, Ian Richards BACKGROUNDS SENIOR BACKGROUND ARTISTS Julie Eberley, Patrick Muylkens BACKGROUND ARTISTS Silvana Ambar, Doug Ball, Christopher E. Brock, Barry Dean, Miguel A. Gil, Carolyn Guske, George Humphry, Jerry Liew, Sai Ping Lok, Pierre Lorenzi, Sara Rivers, Michael Rule, David Wang, Bernard Yohalin, James Lin Xiong Zheng BACKGROUND COMPOSITORS Greg Farrugia ASSISTANT BACKGROUND ARTISTS Ernest F. Pava, Micki Zurcher CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP LEADS Terry O'Toole, Kevin Condron, Jeanette Imer, Kristina Reay SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Imelda Mondala, Suk Hee Park, Elio Lischetti, Jay Rosales, Matt Baker, Michael Comino, Jeff Edwards, Alexa Summerfield CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Lydia Bachimova, Kristine Cotton, Conille Felias, Max Gunner, Jenny Lui, Mia Sin, Brooke Stewart, Nick Ashby, Kevin Comty, David Cook, Peter Eastment, Anna Jukic, Richard Trefry, Mardi Davies, Tony Davis, Rod Millichamp, Richard Pace, Daryl Peninton INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN LEAD Jane Reynolds, Michael "Geordie" Pattison, Jason Trevenen, Daniel MacGregor SENIOR INBETWEENERS Miles Jenkinson, Xiao Mei Miao, Charlotte Walton, Morris Lee, Michelle Lindner, Amy Mebberson INBETWEENERS Steven Clark, Bridgette Connell, Celese Dien-Wilson, Nam Doan, Scott E.J. Hurney, Mark Ingram, Antony Ngong-Yeung-Lam, John Sanders, John Trudgian, Miranda Burton, Matt Diks, Edwin Fong, Enrique Gallardo, John Horvath, Justin Lovell, Gary Petersen, Daymon Greulich, May Wa Leng, Laura Lyubomirsky, Neil McCann, Malcolm McCarthy, Cesar Mondala, Tony Ambrose, Cade Butler, Geoff Ind, Ignacio Lacsina, Kurt Parton, Sally Walsh, Peter Yong TRAINEE INBETWEENERS Mandy Clotworthy, Patrick Crawley, Jon-Jon Daco, Yu-Kuan Lu, Rennae Mui, Naz Raoufi, Craig Rutherford, Paul Young INBETWEENING TRAINING SUPERVISOR Michael Ward SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE SENIOR SCENE PLANNERS Sylvie Fauque-Bennett, Mary Lescher SCENE PLANNERS Kristi Connolly, Mike Dugard, Tanya O'Leary SENIOR COMPOSITORS Andrew Coates, Mark Evans, Elias Macute COMPOSITOR David Costello PAINT, CHECK & SCAN PAINTERS Pamela Damiel, Adam Gunn, Helen Orth CHECKING LEAD Kris Gardiner SENIOR CHECKER Anthony Quelch X-SHEETTING & SCANNING John Barrett, Christopher McManus, Polina Omelchuk DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCER Doug Little DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Martin Caden SYSTEMS MANAGERS Alastair Cousins, Craig Mason SOFTWARE ENGINEER Victor Tangendjaja SYSTEMS ENGINEER Edgar Dela Cruz ASSISTANT SYSTEMS MANAGERS Cheok F. Chow, Daniel Hreszczuk ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Darren Clark, Brian Cole, Pete Kranjcevich SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Jenny North PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Heather McClenahan-Deyo PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS PRODUCTION Barbara Olson LAYOUTS Lucinda Glenn ANIMATION Linda Luong SFX & CGI Nicole Psalidas BACKGROUNDS Allison Cain CLEAN UP & INBETWEENING Samantha Honan SP/COMP, CHECK, SCAN & PAINT Nathan Massmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Diane Aw Yong, Christopher Glenn Collins, Jessica Dalton, Clint W. Heidorn, TJ Libman, Daniel N. Paress, Lyn Rookachat PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Ty Bosco, Michael F. Sherman, Willie E. Sims Jr. CONTINUITY CHECKERS Helen O'Flynn, Nick Yates SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Maral Simonian PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Andrew Meagher ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Vanessa Stewart PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER John Egan PRODUCTION CONTROLLER Anna Azevedo-Fox CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TALENT COORDINATOR Benjamin G. Malbrough PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Penelope P. Franks, David Iscove, Felicity McLean, Rebekah Needham, Jeszen Shih ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION ART DIRECTION Cristy Maltese STORY ARTISTS Andrew Austin, Aidan Flynn, Kaan Kalyon, Kenny E. Thompkins CHARACTER ANIMATION Tristan Balos, Marc Wasik EFFECTS ANIMATION Tim Brothers, Joseph Manifold, Sarah Newall, Rene Pfitzner, Alexs Stadermann WORKBOOK ARTISTS William G. Perkins PRODUCTION Chad Zimmerman, Patricia Jausoro ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Project Firefly LLC EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION UNIT EDITORS Ben Frost, Stephanie Mazure STORY REEL EDITORS Kirk Demorest, Peter Lonsdale, Carin-Anne Strohmaier ADDITIONAL EDITORS Robert S. Birchard, Karen Hathaway, Tony Mizgalski, Gina Gallo Paris ASSISTANT EDITORS Barbara Gerety, Timothy Vila POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Mark Bollinger, Peiyu Foley EDITORIAL COORDINATOR Desi Scarpone TRACK READING Skip Craig TITLE DESIGN TCG END CREDIT LAYOUT Amy D'Alessandro DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS Ron Eng, Doug Jackson SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Carol Lewis DIALOGUE EDITOR Robert Troy SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR Willard Overstreet ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Dana LeBlanc Frankley FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell, John Cucci FOLEY MIXER James Ashwill ADDITIONAL VOICES Jack Angel, Michael Bell, Bob Bergen, Susan Blu, Andrea Boerries, Marico Boerries, Rodger Bumpass, Torbin Xan Bullock, Richard Cawood, Scott Clark, Kathy Coates, John Cygan, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Brian Fee, Teresa Ganzel, Craig Good, Jess Harnell, Artie Kempner LOOP GROUP Graham Bentz, Benjamin Bryan, David Cowgill, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Mark Robert Myers, W.K. Stratton, Krista Swan, Jennifer Teter, Ariel Winter RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright, Keith Rogers SOUND RECORDIST Erik Flockoi ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane ADR GROUP RECORDIST Jeannette Browning RECORDISTS Richard Green, Rick Godin, Michael Sokey, Ken Troisi MUSIC MUSIC SUPERVISOR Steven Gizicki MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo MUSIC EDITOR, TEMP SCORE Tommy Holmes ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION, SONGS Matthew Gerrard, Dave Metzger STRING ARRANGEMENT, SONGS Dave Metzger SCORE CONDUCTED BY Don Harper SCORE RECORDED AT Todd-AO Scoring SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Steve Kempster PRO TOOLS OPERATOR, SCORE Chuck Choi FEATURED GUITAR, SCORE Dean Parks FEATURED CELLISTS, SCORE Stephen Erdody, Dave Speltz ORCHESTRA CONTRACTOR Sandy DeCrescent VOCAL CONTRACTOR Rick Logan SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Jason Henkel MUSIC PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Abraham Lara "Friday Night Lights" Books Available Wherever Books Are Sold Look For "Friday Night Lights" Video Games Where Games Are Sold Exclusive "Friday Night Lights" Merchandise Available At Disney Stores To Learn More About The Creators Of "Friday Night Lights," Visit www.pixar.com This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS Copyright © 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS CREATED AND PRODUCED AT Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios EMERYVILLE, CALIFORNIA DiSNEYToon STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios